Star Wars Saga Edition
Star Wars Saga Edition is a role-playing game set in the Star Wars universe. The Saga Edition Core Rulebook also bears the subtitle, "Revised Core Rulebook," indicating that this game is the successor to the d20 edition. Books in this series have a square shape that is unusual for a hardcover roleplaying game. Instead, they are sized more like deluxe books such as other Star Wars related media. System Basics Star Wars Saga Edition is based on the ''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' (d20 version), which in turn is based on ''Dungeons & Dragons'' third edition. The central mechanics is to roll a d20 and add relevant modifiers. If the total equals or exceeds a target number, the action is successful. Variations of this mechanic are used for everything from skill checks to combat. Characters have six ability scores: Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. Each of these ranges from around 3 to 18, or higher for powerful or nonhuman characters, with 10 being mostly average. Especially high or low scores merit a modifier, which can be a bonus or a penalty. This modifier is added to skill checks, ability checks, and relevant combat checks. Characters have a number of skills, such as Persuasion or Pilot, as well as feats, such as Running Attack or Weapon Proficiency. In addition, each class has specific Talents, such as a Soldier's Weapon Specialization or a Noble's Wealth. Attacks in combat are resolved by rolling 1d20 and adding the character's base attack bonus, plus any modifiers, such as a Dexterity modifier for a ranged attack. The attack is compared to the target's defense, such as Reflex Defense. If it hits, the attack scores damage, subtracted from hit points. In addition, damage that exceeds a character's Damage Threshold or special actions may affect the target's Condition Track. Characters have a number of Force points, which can be used to modify dice rolls or to power special abilities. In addition, characters optionally have Destiny points, which are even more powerful. Character Creation Character creation begins with determing ability scores, either through dice rolling or point-based allocation. The player then selects a species and class. The species in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook are Humans, Bothans, Cereans, Duros, Ewoks, Gamorreans, Gungans, Ithorians, Kel Dor, Mon Calamari, Quarren, Rodians, Sullustans, Trandoshans, Twi'leks, Wookiees, and Zabrak. The available classes are Jedi, Noble, Scoundrel, Scout, or Soldier. Characters can also multiclass as they gain experience. With those choices made, the player selects a beginning feat, skills, and a Talent chosen from their class. Characters with Force Training also select known powers for their Force Suite. Advanced characters can also gain levels in ''prestige classes''. Unlike base classes, these classes have special requirements. However, they offer greater capability in a special area of expertise. The prestige classes listed in the Core Rulebook are Ace Pilot, Bounty Hunter, Crime Lord, Elite Trooper, Force Adept, Force Disciple, Gunslinger, Jedi Knight, Jedi Master, Officer, Sith Apprentice, and Sith Lord. Game Setting The game is set in the Star Wars universe. Different eras are featured, including the Rebellion Era of the original film trilogy, the Rise of the Empire era spanning from the Clone Wars to the early days of the Rebellion, and the New Jedi Order era, after the end of Vader and Palpatine. Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars d20 Category:Star Wars Saga Edition